gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
BCR Community Hour
Die Blaine County Radio Community Hour (kurz: BCR Community Hour) ist eine Radiosendung aus Grand Theft Auto V, die von Ron Jakowski moderiert wird und auf dem Blaine County Talk Radio zu hören ist. In der Sendung schildert Ron den Zuhörern seine Verschwörungstheorien. So erwähnt er zum Beispiel das angebliche Nervengift aus dem Humane Labs and Research, welches man während der Mission Affige Angelegenheit stehlen muss. Auch redet er von seinem Geschäftspartner Trevor Philips, nennt ihn aber Philip Trevors. Die Sendung wird von Pill Pharm, Buddy’s Trucking, YouTool und Larry’s RV Sales gesponsert. thumb|center|355 px Transkript auf Deutsch Radiosprecher: Demnächst – die Blaine County Radio Community Hour mit einer Wiederholung des Podcasts mit Ronald Jakowski. Erste Stimme: Die Raketen fliegen durch die Luft. Amerika, du hast sechs Minuten, bevor du vernichtet wirst. Zweite Stimme: Die Toten sind auferstanden und greifen die Lebenden an! Wir sind live dabei! Dritte Stimme: Hast du ED? Warum geheime Regierungsexperimente dich bereits impotent gemacht haben. Ron: Entspannte Worte natürlich. Aber etwas das du vielleicht bald hören wirst, wenn es durch die Massenmedien und all die anderen Torwächter nicht geheimgehalten wird. Heute, auf Blaine County Radio Community Hour, sage Ich, Ronald Jakowski – verbarikadiert eure Türen. Ich zeige euch, wie nah wir an einer Roboter-Apokalypse sind und wie wenig Freiheit wir wirklich haben. Spitzt eure Ohren Leute! Dank dem Zusammenbruch lokaler Radiosender, wie diesem, kam es zu Massenentlassungen, die es freiwilligen Wahrheitsfindern, wie ich einer bin, endlich ermöglicht, gehört zu werden. Scheiße! Wo ist der Knopf für den Sound-Effekt? (Gong ertönt) Ich bin derjenige, der Ihnen … die Wahrheit sagt! Es wird keinen Lügen mehr geben! In der heutigen Sendung schauen wir auf den Drogenhandel, die private Sicherheit, auf Brüste, auf gute Rezepte für überfahrene Tiere und die politische Säuberung sowjetischer Art des Staates der noch kommen wird. Der Alien Lord Zapho und wie seine Herrschaft der Erde zur Landwirtschaft und Lebensmittelzusätzen geführt hat. Gelb? Verdammte Nummer 5! Muss ich noch was sagen? Die verdammte gelbe Nummer 5. Präsident Joe H. Lawton schnaubt vielleicht eine Menge von dem Zeugs. Mit seinem Vater. Und Großvater. Die sind echte Illuminaten. Nebst einigen anderen Leuten. Und wer gibt einen Rattenarsch auf die Raumstation? Was machen die da oben? Genetisch veränderte Weizenkruste, während einer dieser durch Steuergelder finanzierten Schwerelosigkeits-Swinger-Partys, züchten? Alles ermöglicht durch Kredite von Großbanken? Die Machtergreifung der Großbanken ist da. Es hat eine Bank und ein Drogengeschäft an jeder Ecke. Du kannst hoch verschulden, eine Tür weiter laufen und dir dort ein paar schmerzlindernde Drogen besorgen. Das ist das Land, das wir sie haben erschaffen lassen. Vielen Dank! Hören wir ein paar der Nachrichten, welche Zuhörer auf der Wahrheitsfinder-Hotline hinterlassen haben. Denken Sie dran, sie können allezeit eine Nachricht für die Sendung unter der Nummer 273-555-0155 hinterlassen. Jerry: Hallo Ron, Mein Name ist Jerry. Ich bin auch nervös! Ich habe dein Podcast hier aufm Radio gehört, ich bin auch von diesem Gesundheitsfürsorgescheiß gelangweilt. So ein Liberalenarzt wollte mir weiss machen, ich hätte Diabetes. Ich sag: Schwachsinn! Gottverdammter Lügner. Ich esse, was ich will, du Mutterficker! Genau wie mein Urgroßvater. Der war bei der Donner-Party. Das war noch amerikanischer Einfallsreichtum. Ron: Genau Jerry. Diese Beltway-Kreis-Wichser werden damit keinenfalls davonkommen. Wie du mache auch ich mir Sorgen um unsere Zivilisation. Wenn die Leute Gesundheitsvorschläge der Regierung annehmen, dann bekommen Sie, was sie verdient haben! Nächste Nachricht! Anrufer 1: Hey, Danke für alles, was du für unseren mentalen Konflikt tust, Ron. Ich liebe deine Sendung. Wir müssen diesen konservativen Plan bekämpfen und Amerika wieder zu einem vorindustriellen Staat machen, wo ein paar Unternehmen alles gehört. Wirklich! Dank der „großartigen“ Medizin sind meine Kinder alle vom Impfstoff verkrüppelt. Frau des Anrufers: Die sind verkrüppelt, weil du betrunken Auto fährst. Anrufer 1: Liebste, ich spreche bei einer Radioshow, halt dein Maul! Es ist der Impfstoff, ich weiß! Wir alle wissen es, das ist Allgemeinbildung, Kinderlähmung ist wie ein Schlangenbiss. Hast du ihn dir eingefangen, musst du nur das Gift aussaugen. Leute in Rollstühlen sind Versager! Wie auch immer, Ron, sag mir, wie ich weiterkämpfe. Ron: Gut, das ist möglicherweise die Ursache für die Erblindung deiner Kinder, es stellt sich aber heraus, dass Mutter wohl doch recht hatte. Masturbieren macht blind, zumindest für 60 Sekunden gegenüber deiner Selbstscheu. Und wenn du genug von diesen Mollis-Pillen nimmst, wirst du für immer blind sein. Apropos Blindheit, hier ist eine andere sensorische Überlastung. Geruch ... Ich hab das gerade online gelesen. Wusstet ihr schon, dass ihr in ein Glas scheißen, es zwei Wochen in der Sonne gären und dann von den Dämpfen high werden könnt? Der Kreislauf des Lebens geht in den Mund hinein, aus dem Arsch heraus, und dann wieder rein. Vor allem, wenn ihr WC-Reiniger raucht. Dies ist die traurige Geschichte des heutigen Amerika, einem friedvollen, respektablen Ort, wo deine Freunde dir deine Ehefrau stehlen, du beim Versuch nett zu sein alles verlierst, schlussendlich alleine in einem Trailer irgendwo in der Wüste landest, dein Drogen dealender Nachbar dich unter die Fittiche nimmt und dein Leben dadurch total verrückt wird. Es gibt aber auch eine dunkle Seite. Alarmstufe Rot verdammt! (Sirene ertönt) Hört zu! Wenn ihr legal, sagen wir mal, vier bis fünfhundert Waffen besitzt und einen anderen gesetzestreuen Bürger in der Wüste trefft, ihm diese Waffen, welche in eurem Besitz sind, verkauft, aus vollkommen legitimen Gründen, weil es euer gesetzmäßiges Recht ist, schickt euch die Regierung eine Drohne, um euch auszuspionieren. Unglaublich! Gut, wenn du ein Säugetier in die Ecke treibst, wird es zurückschlagen. Ausgenommen Chinchillas oder Lemminge und andere Tiere, die sich einfach wie ’n Schisshase hinlegen, aber glaubt mir, ich bin keine Schisshase. Ich arbeite an einer Drohnen zerstörenden Technologie. Ihr spioniert mich nicht aus! Ich meine das hier ist ein dunkler Ort, beherrscht von Aliens, die dir das Blut aus den Venen saugen, ermöglicht durch Gutmenschen, die zuhause deine Waffen stehlen, und glaubt mir, das ist alles Teil des jüdisch-christlich-muslimischen Komplotts, der diese Religionen allzu wichtig erscheinen lässt, sodass niemand den wirklichen Sinn davon hinterfragt. Ich habe es schon gesagt und ich sage es erneut: Spitzt eure Ohren! Und wenn ihr ein „Spitz eure Ohren“-T-Shirt wollt, sendet mir eine Textnachricht. Die nächste Nachricht kommt von diesem Typen... Anrufer 2: Hey! Ich mag es Leuten beim Sterben zuzusehen. Ron: Danke für deinen Anruf. Ich sag dir was... ich sag dir was... ich sag dir was. Manche sagen, ich sei nervös und paranoid. Ich bin es aber nicht... bin es nicht, liebe Zuhörer, denn ich bin nicht nervös, ich bin besorgt. Und ich bin auch nicht paranoid, denn ich sage die Wahrheit. Es gibt eine geheime Welt, die von uns geheim gehalten wird und alles erklärbar macht, und ich verstehe Sie! Mehr oder weniger. Und es ist meine Aufgabe euch zu helfen, sie ebenfalls zu verstehen. Seht, mein Kumpel, mein Freund, mein Mentor und mein neues Leben, nennen wir ihn Philip, Philip Trevors. Ja, sein Name ist Philip. Wenn mein Freund Trevor, äh, mein Freund Philip...er ist so ein Kerl. Ich würde Ihn gern zu meiner Sendung einladen, aber er will nicht. Er hat mir sogar diese Nachricht hinterlassen. Trevor: Ron? Ron? Bist du da? Du tust mich besser nicht in deine Sendung du verdammter Scheißkerl, sonst trink ich dir lebendig das Blut aus den Venen. Ron: Was für ein Kerl! Ahh! Wie auch immer, er glaubt, das sei alles Schwachsinn. Er meint, ich sei paranoid. Aber er hat unrecht. Clevere Leute, die brillantesten, wie Philip Trevors, begreifen es nicht. Die begreifen es nicht und das ist der Punkt. Wissenschaft und Pharmaindustrie, so läuft das ganze Kartenhaus. Die führen die cleveren Leute hinters Licht, sodass die wirklich deren Nonsens glauben. Es ist die Genialität der Sache. Nimm dir die Intelligenten und die Dummen werden dir folgen. Richtig? Richtig? Richtig? Falsch! Ich leite den Widerstand der Dummen, ein Idiot in der Zeit. Hier ist noch eine Nachricht für die Sendung. Anrufer 3: Hallo, oh hallo Ron. Deine Sendung ist klasse! Ich höre sie, während ich Metall detektiere. Falls du’s nicht weißt, Metaldetektoren spüren metallische Objekte auf. Du weißt, wie man einen Detektor benutzt? Ich finde damit alles mögliche, hauptsächlich Metall. Einmal fand ich einen teuren Verlobungsring und fantasierte über die Frau, die ihn getragen hat. Wie es wohl wäre mit ihr zusammen zu sein, sich um sie zu kümmern, ihr ein Messer in den Hals zu rammen. Genau wie bei einer richtigen Ehefrau. Man kann mit einem Metalldetektor ne Menge Hinweise auf Verschwörungstheorien finden, wie zum Beispiel jene, dass Bienen schwul sind. Wie auch immer. Was meinst du, Ron. Ich muss jetzt auflegen, liebe deine Sendung. Ron: Ich denke Folgendes... Die Bienen sind verschwunden, weil sie merken, dass die Kacke am Dampfen ist. Weißt du, wie nervös ein Pferd wir, bevor man eine Samenprobe nimmt. Du musst sehr nett zu ihm sprechen, seine Genitalien streicheln, dann sein Teil nehmen und das Leben aus ihm rauspressen. Vielleicht mache ich ja Karriere in der Sendung Beyond Insemination, die man ebenfalls auf diesem Sender hören kann. Aber was in dieser Sendung zu hören ist, liebe Zuhörer, ist der verblüffende Fakt, dass in den antiken Schriften der Sumerer von Annunaki berichtet wird? Eidechsen werden bereit gemacht vom Himmel zu fallen! Das war in Mesopotamien, dem heutigen Irak. Jetzt machen all diese Kriege endlich sinn, huh?. Es geht nicht um Erdöl! Es geht um die Eidechsenmenschen. Die verstecken sich unter uns. Das ist, was ich weiß... Du bist ein Sucher, du suchst nach der Wahrheit, wir werden nicht hinters Licht geführt. Ich leite den Aufstand der dummen Menschen. Eine verdammte Rebellion, Mann! Eine wahre, denn wir sind die letzte Hoffnung. Für die Menschheit meine ich. Die intelligenten Leute, die Genies wurden schon längst einvernommen. Zapho kontrolliert sie. Die Wissenschaft hat sie, die Pharmaindustrie, der Soja und Mais. Diese soja- und maisproduzierenden Arschlöcher! Was uns zu unserem nächsten Anrufer führt. Sehr interessantes Statement. Anrufer 4: Ron, mir hängt der Soja zum Hals raus. Und ich habe definitiv keine Lust mehr auf Sojasauce. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diese Schlampen die Soja-Latte trinken. Ich ging also in ein Restaurant und so'ne Geisha gab mir ein warmes Handtuch. Sie empfahl mir ein Bad vor allen Gästen im Restaurant zu nehmen. Das ist nicht anständig! Das ist ne verdammte Beleidigung. Dann gab sie mir so’n Scheiß, der sich Edamame nennt. Das sind verdammte Sojabohnen, wollt ihr mich verarschen? Und dann wollen diese kleinen Wichser auf noch fünf Dollar dafür. Dank dieser Sojakacke habe ich Männertitten! Ich lege gerade Hand an sie. Ich leg jetzt auf, ich muss mich schon wieder so aufregen! Ron: Interessant... der ach so wunderbare Soja und Mais. Oder Chemikalienstreifen. Die vertuschen ihre Lügen mit Chemikalienstreifen. Chemikalienstreifen, die nur bei Menschen mit einem IQ von 150 oder mehr wirken. Chemtrails! Als wären wir alle ein Haufen Idioten, die Streifen in der Luft anstarren. Wäre es falsch diese Wahrheit zu predigen, würde ich nicht recht haben wollen. Die bringen euch dazu, zu glauben, diese Chemikalienstreifen würden nicht funktionieren. Das ist genial! Hört her! Verbrennt sofort eure Computer: Laut meiner Berechnungen haben wir weniger als drei Monate. Im Ernst! Entweder das oder 30.000 Jahre... je nach Berechnung. Ich war mal Buchhalter. Bevor ich alles zu verstehen lernte. Ich war wie ihr, eine Drohne, die beschattet wird – nicht so ’ne Drohne, die Menschen vom Weltall aus beschießt – und jemand erklärte mir, warum wir das weltweit größe Militärbudget haben, grösser als alle anderen Nationen zusammen, dabei sind das doch nur ein paar Arschlöcher, die mit ferngesteuerten Flugzeugen herumspielen! Die können von zuhause aus unschuldige Bürger beschatten. Niemand beschattet mich! Ich bin darüber hinaus. Ich brauche keinen Mais, auch keinen süßen Mais. Nicht im geringsten. Denn wenn sie hier landen und das werden sie, denn einige sind bereits hier! Huh... das beunruhigt mich, und das sollte auch euch eine scheiß Angst machen! Moment. Zurück zur Wahrheitsfinder-Hotline. Anrufer 5: Ich hab es gemacht, wie du es mir in der letzten Sendung gesagt hast. Ich habe die notwendigen Übungen gemacht, damit ich ein Radio in meinem Arsch installieren kann, wenn die Invasion kommt. Denn wir alle wissen, dass in Lord Zaphos Gefängnissen nur jene überleben, die gut darauf vorbereitet sind. In diesem Moment haben ich ein Pfund Reis, zwei Power-Snacks, eine Erinnerungstafel, eine kleine Säge, einen Kartenstapel, ein winziges Radio, ein wenig Kleingeld, ein Prophylaktikum, einen Mauerbohrer, ein Erste-Hilfe-Koffer, ein Pornoheftchen, ne Schachtel Zigaretten, Kautabak, ein Protokoll meiner Krankheitsgeschichte und ein Kissen in meinem Arsch. Ich sterbe sonst, wenn ich auf dem kalten Zellenboden schlafen muss. Ron: Das ist großartig! Liebe Zuhörer, lasst mich eins klarstellen. Ich bin weder paranoid, noch wahnsinnig. Das Blaine County Community Radio, wird gesponsert von Pill Pharm, Buddy’s Trucking, Larry’s RV Sales und YouTool, weil die Typen aus der Arbeiterklasse Genies sind, genau wie ihr! Wie auch immer, lasst uns fortfahren. Eine Frage: Großunternehmen – harmlose, gierige Kapitalisten oder geheimniskrämende, überwachungsbesessene Kommunisten? Ich überlasse euch die Entscheidung. Hört euch an, was ich letzte Woche gelesen habe. Scheiße! Scheiße! Okay, ich hab’s von irgendwo her. Hab’s im Netz gelesen. so’n richtiger Darknet-Kram. Klevere Typen! Solarer, ökologischer, außerirdischer, infraroter Kapitalistenkram. Oh ja! Als ich klein war, hatten wir noch neun Planeten. Jetzt sind es acht! Was ist aber mit dem anderen Planeten passiert? Ich meine, wenn du die Regierung bist, kannst du sehr wohl nen Planeten verschwinden lassen. Wo haben sie ihn versteckt? Wer lebte dort? Hier ist noch ein Fan der Show. Anrufer 6: Hi Ron, ich glaube, du hast recht! Ich bin im Einklang mit der Erde. Ich war auf einer Mission, wo ich wie die Urvölker Südamerikas gelebt habe. Wenn du dich daran gewöhnst hast, aufwendige, sexuelle Rituale mit Jungfrauen abzuhalten, die am Ende sterben, eröffnet sich dir ein komplett anderer Blickwinkel aufs Leben. Ich hab mich geändert, Mann! Ich hab mich nie besser gefühlt! Ich liebe Jungfrauen! Ron: Das ist es! Südamerika! Als ich noch ein Kind war, redete man in Südamerika Englisch! Aber das zeigt uns wieder – Es geht um die dunkle Antimaterie des Geldes, und wie die Illuminati all diese Politiker und Banken bestochen haben, und das auf eine ganz andere Art, als ihr wahrscheinlich dachtet. Alarmstufe Rot, Leute! (Alarm ertönt) Den Banken geht es nicht nur darum dir Geld zu leihen, damit du zum Sklaven des Systems wirst, nein, haha, die versklaven dich, indem sie deine DNA, die sie bei der Kontoeröffnung erhalten, nutzen um deinen Doppelgänger zu kreieren, der in demselben Haus wohnt wie du, einfach in der virtuellen Welt. Du musst mit ihm mithalten und ihm jeden Scheiss kaufen! Das ist die Wahrheit, die niemand hören will. Auch ich habe einen virtuellen Doppelgänger... doch ich werde ihn finden und werde ihn töten! Anruferin 7: Ron, ich habe schon einige Male versucht, hier anzurufen und ne Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Was du über Doppelgänger gesagt hast... es stimmt. Ich hab nen Doppelgänger und wir haben Sex, es ist jedoch nicht im Entferntesten gruselig oder lesbisch. Überhaupt nicht! Ron: Ich wünschte, sie hätte ne Rückrufnummer hinterlassen, um sie zu warnen. Hört her! Alle eure Zwillinge dort draußen sind ne Abscheulichkeit. Ihr müsst euren Zwilling töten. Während sie schlafen! Heute Nacht! Jetzt. Unverzüglich! Und wenn ihr schon dabei seid, tötet die Alienmutter, die euch erschaffen hat. Die hat ne Klonfabrik in diesem DNA-Desaster namens Gebärmutter. Zurück zu den Banken und der alternativen Realität. Die wollen nicht nur, dass du in Zahlungsverzug gerätst, manchmal tauschen sie auch Leute gegen ihren eigenen Avatar aus. Die Frage lautet natürlich, bin ich wirklich ich oder bin ich mein virtuelles Abbild? Manchmal wenn ich trinke, sieht alles so pixelig aus. Das ist so richtig unkonventionelles Zeugs, ich weiß, aber... (Gong ertönt) Steckt das in euer Windrad im Garten und bläst es aus dem Arsch. Ha! In Brüssel haben die nen kleinen Jungen, der in nen Brunnen pinkelt und die Leute trinken daraus. Kein Wunder, dass der Euro so ne Katastrophe ist. Verdammte Pissetrinker. Und die im Gerichtshof fanden mich eklig? Kommen wir zurück auf die Banken, die mit deiner DNA, die du ihnen freiwillig mit deiner Unterschrift auf Dokumenten gibst, deinen Sklavenklon erstellen. Und dieser Sklave wird dich eines Tages ersetzten, mit dem Unterschied, dass er keinen freien Willen haben wird. Wisst ihr, wie die das machen? Ich hab's schon tausendmal gesagt - viscoelastische Schaumstoffmatratzen! Hier ist ein Anrufer, der mir zustimmt. Anrufer 8: '''Yeah, Hallo? Das ist nach dem Piepton oder? Wie auch immer. Was du in deiner letzten Sendung über Schaumstoffmatratzen gesagt hast, hat mir eine scheissangst gemacht! Ich habe eines dieser Betten aus Formgedächtnispolymer. Ich glaube es hört mir zu. Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist wie ich ein fettes Weib vögle. Und am nächsten morgen ist sie nicht mehr da, doch ich weiss, dass sie da war, weil sie einen Abdruck hinterlassen hat. Das Bett erinnert sich an alles! Es speichert meine Gedanken und meine Frau, jede Nacht, während ich schalfe. Ron, ich hab Angst! '''Ron: Formgedächtnispolymer! Kein Wunder, das du so einen komfortablen Schlaf hast, Amerika. Wach auf! Spitz eure Ohren! Wir werden diese dämonischen Matratzen zum Platz jeder Stadt bringen und sie verbrennen! Und diese Erinnerungen und Geister werden freigesetzt, wie bei diesem Film über die Bundeslade. Gut, hören wir noch eine andere Nachricht Bitte vervollständigen. pl:Blaine County Radio Community Hour en:Blaine County Radio Community Hour hu:Blaine County Radio Community Hour Kategorie:Radiosendungen Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen